Like Water
by Reva Arian
Summary: Just a peek into a very intimate moment between Michael and Fiona.  Purely smut, Mike/Fi.


**Just a peek into a very intimate moment between Michael and Fiona. If you want something other than smut, there are some fine stories with a plot out there. This one isn't one of them :)**

* * *

She glided under him like water, movements so fluid and tumultuous that he was overcome entirely. She was laid out, naked, purring his name between grunts and sighs as he drove into her, relishing the feeling of how incredibly tight and hot she was. Her breasts rose and fell heavily with each breath, and her mouth hung open as he continued hitting just the right spot. Her hands roamed everywhere, sometimes to grip her hair and others to tug at his before taking hold of his face and pulling him down to crush her lips against his.

She was truly a sight, beautiful and wild at the same time, just as violent and reckless in a moment reserved for intimacy as she would be under a hail of gunfire. Her kisses were bruising and her caresses were scarring. It was something that he'd always loved about her that set her apart from other women.

When she would take a moment to look at him she would see that he watched her the entire time, entranced by the way her body moved and expressing so much to her in that stare that his words could never reveal. They were both lost in the feeling of each other, yet knowing that it was exactly where they wanted to be.

He supported his weight with his left arm, his right hand stroking over her taut stomach and pelvis before gripping her leg under her thigh and pinning it to the bed, opening her up further to him. She cried out as he sank deeper into her core, angling himself so that his pubic bone crashed against hers as their bodies met at the hilt. She tossed her arms over her head, making her feel vulnerable and exposed to him. He was the only person she would ever allow to make her feel that way; the only person she ever wanted to make her feel that way. She tilted her hips up to me meet his thrusts and felt an immediate jolt of pleasure course through her as her orgasm began to build, whimpering louder and louder with each breath until she almost couldn't stand it. He knew she was getting closer and closer by the way her hands roamed over his skin scratching lightly across his back and pressing her thumbs into his hips bones before she was urgently grabbing his ass and forcing him still against her, holding him in place as she pulsed around him like waves crashing against the shore, throwing her head back and screaming out his name.

She quivered under him, like ripples in a stream. He paused to allow her to regain her senses, but she was already rolling her hips against him again, urging him on for his own release. The pace of his thrusting increased, and he allowed his head to fall forward, his forehead resting on her shoulder as she rubbed his nipples with her thumbs.

"Come on." She encouraged as she took his earlobe into her mouth, "This feels so good to you. You know you just want to let yourself go. To come while you're so deep inside me." Her words made him shiver, _want_ and _need_ clouding his mind as she continued to whisper obscene things into his ear.

Sweat covered his brow, and his breathing was labored now. He murmured her name with every thrust, pushing himself deeper and deeper into her core, feeling as if he could just melt into her at her very command. He was suffocating, drowning as if she was dragging him below the surface with her undertow. He took hold of her leg again and slammed it against the mattress, holding her in place as he thrust once, twice, three more times as his orgasm swept over him, not even realizing that he had sank his teeth into her shoulder to stifle his groan.

She stroked his hair tenderly as he came down, her adulation washing over him like rain. He held himself still, placing small, feathery kisses over her eyelids and cheeks, softly kissing her lips and wanting to stay wrapped in her arms forever. She was a force of nature in every way, turning from tranquil to turbulent and back again. Like water.

_"You know, Fi… if you want to talk about what happened the other night…"_

_"Oh, there's nothing to talk about, we were just… blowing off some steam, right?"_

There were times, though, that water could turn to ice.


End file.
